Nous allons jouer à un jeu
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Une histoire d'ondes, de coupure de courants, de phares, de chatons roses, de grosse voix, de Ground Bridge, de mains fantômes et de citrouilles ! Je vous laisse deviner l'intrus. Malgré ce que sous-entend le titre, aucune torture n'est à prescrire dans cette fic ! Il s'agit juste d'un jeu que nos Decepticons nationaux seront fier de tester ! Un jeu d'Halloween...


_De retour pour une fanfic d'Halloween ! =D_

_J'ai trouvé une fic avec une idée vraiment sympa in English, donc j'ai repris le concept pour le tourner à ma sauce :p_  
_La fic s'appelle "**The Transformers Prime Halloween Special" **et a été écrite par ~ TF crossover fan. _

_Donc voilà, je m'excuse d'avance pour cette fic que j'ai faite en 4ème vitesse et qui à surement pas mal de fautes avec certaines mauvaises tournures de phrases ^^'_  
_Nan mais je suis pressée par le boulot, là ! J'ai rien foutu aujourd'hui à cause de cette fic, donc zut, j'aurais dû faire des fiches de physique, des exos et un peu de code... rmph. Je vais encore être super en retard sur mon programme. _

_Mais je m'en fiche ! \o/ _  
_Je voulais surtout poster une fic sur mes robots préférés en cette soirée d'Halloween, donc très bon Halloween à tous et vive les citrouilles ! _

* * *

**_Holloween's game_**

** ...**

Soundwave fixait depuis déjà plusieurs heures le panneau holographique de la base de recherche, les lignes de jargon Cybertronien défilant sur l'écran qui lui tenait lieu de visage. Ses tentacules bioniques étaient incrustées dans les ports de l'ordinateur, récoltant toutes les informations que le puissant scanner du vaisseau détectait. Ondes, particules, Soundwave analysait toutes les fréquences reçues avec rigueur, ne souhaitant pas louper par inadvertance celles qui le conduiraient à la base Autobot. La méthode manuel était la plus sûr, mais aussi la plus longue.

C'est pourquoi le Decepticon avait eu l'idée de faire ce balayage précisément aujourd'hui, le 31 Octobre. Pas que le numéro lui plaise ou autre fadaise de ce genre, mais après quelques années passées sur cette fichu planète, il avait pu remarquer qu'à cette date précise les ondes à longue portée arrivaient mieux à se propager dans l'air. Suite à quelques recherches, il avait trouvé la cause de cette altération mécanique auprès des services de polices humaines : ces derniers activaient des réflecteurs d'ondes de grande puissance pour avoir un plus large périmètre d'émission. La cause venant d'une certaine fête -Hamoween, ou quelque chose comme ça- qui décuplait les délinquances dans les rues, ce qui obligeait donc les forces de l'ordre à être joignable sur de larges zones.

Soundwave se fichait bien de cette fête qui l'avait pourtant intrigué au premier abord (à quoi bon instaurée une tradition visant à crée des problèmes à la société ?) lui, tout ce qu'il souhaité était de tombée sur la bonne fréquence pour enfin réussir à dénicher ses fichus Autobots et en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

-Soundwave ! Raisonna soudain la voix d'outre-tombe de Megatron. Où en sont les recherches ? As-tu trouvé le signal de la base Autobot ?

La porte de la salle se referma derrière le Lord tendis que celui-ci s'avançait vers son officier, scrutant fixement les lignes qui défilaient sur le panneaux holographique.

Soudwave tourna la tête vers son chef lorsque celui-ci arriva à hauteur de l'ordinateur.

-…

Megatron fronça ses arcs optiques.

-Pas encore ? Tu y travaille pourtant depuis ce matin.

-…

Le Lord eu un soupir lasse, massant consciencieusement ses optiques.

-Je sais. Mais la lune est déjà haute et l'opportunité d'avoir de meilleurs bases d'actions ne se renouvelle pas tous les cycles.

Soundwave resta un moment à fixer son supérieur sans bouger, puis il acquiesça de la tête pour se mettre à de nouveau regarder l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-Je reviendrais dans quelques heures. J'espère que d'ici là tu auras de bonne nouvelles à m'annoncer, dit le Lord en se retournant vers la sortie.

Megatron avait à peine fais quelques pas que son subalterne réagit soudain brusquement en reculant pour déconnecter ses deux tentacules de l'ordinateur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le Lord Decepticon en se retournant vivement vers Soudwave, un brin d'espoir perçant dans sa voix. Tu as trouvé les bonnes coordonnées ?

-…

-Non ? Se renfrogna Megatron. Comment ça, _non_ ?

-…

Les optiques du Lord s'exorbitèrent.

-UN SUPER VIRUS ?!

Soundwave acquiesça gravement de la tête.

-…

-Comment ça tu ne peux pas le bloquer ? S'énerva Megatron. Nous sommes tout de même en mesure de détourner les faibles tentatives pirates de ces humains ?! A moins que le virus ne soit d'origine Autobot ?…

-…

-Tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup, Soundwave, ragea Megatron en serrant les poings. Bon, serais-tu capable de me dire quand est-ce que ce virus pourra infecter nos fichier sources ?

Des blocs de données incompréhensibles s'affichèrent à toute vitesse sur l'écran triangulaire de Soundwave. Megatron fixait se déroulement de chiffres et de lettre dans l'attente d'une réponse qu'il espérait positive. Quand son officier releva la tête, les arc-optiques du Lord s'envolèrent.

-DANS TROIS SECONDES ?!

Toutes les lumières du vaisseaux s'éteignirent soudain dans un decrescendo sonore de mauvais augure. Même l'écran de l'ordinateur devint noir.

Megatron leva les yeux en direction du plafond, s'attendant à ce que l'alimentation secondaire prenne son office, mais aucune lumière ne revint.

Agacé, le Lord Decepticon finit par enclenché le canon-laser qu'il avait au bras et la pièce s'éclaira alors d'une lumière mauve. S'en servant comme d'une lampe torche, Megatron balaya la pièce de son arme pour tomber sur Soundwave.

L'écran de son visage était devenu entièrement blanc, éclairant la pièce comme un phare dans la nuit.

A chacun sa technique.

-Bon, Soundwave, je veux que tu contacte Knock Out et Dreadwing pour leur dire de venir me rejoindre sur le pont de commande. Immédiatement.

Soudwave hocha la tête.

-Et essaye de bloquer l'accès de ce virus au system du Nemesis. Il vaudrait mieux pour nous qu'il ne réveille pas Trypticon.

Sur ces ordres, Megatron se dirigea vers la porte et faillit se cogner dedans : l'ouverture automatique avait aussi été désactivée.

Grommelant des menaces de mauvaise augure sur ce virus et son potentielle créateur, le Lord découvrit néanmoins que les boitiers numérales étaient toujours reliés au system de porte car après avoir tapé le bon code, celle-ci s'ouvrit sans résistance. Bon, ce virus n'avait donc coupé que l'alimentation générale du vaisseau, pas les circuits dérivés.

Pas encore…

Megatron et Soundwave s'engagèrent dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre, croisant sur leur chemin des Véhicons complètement perdu auxquels Megatron donna l'ordre de se rendre dans des pièces fermés dépourvu de technologie informatique. Celui-ci avait prit note de la façon dont Trypticon avait d'agir et même s'il était peu probable que le vaisseau pense de nouveau se rebeller, mieux valait rester prudent.

Quand la porte de la salle de commande s'ouvrit, Megatron fut frappé par le brouhaha qui régnait dans la pièce : Tous les Véhicons présents à leur postes en-dessous du pont de commande regardaient leur voisins en quête d'information sur ce qui était en train de se passer tandis que sur le pont, Dreadwing essayait de calmer les esprits.

-Pas de panique ! Clamait-il. Ceci n'est qu'un bref disfonctionnement du system, Megatron sera là d'un instant à l'autre pour prendre les directives qui s'imposent.

Mais malgré ses efforts, les Véhicons restaient septiques et chuchotaient furieusement en confiant leur crainte comme quoi aucune panne n'était jamais survenu et que le system était bien trop sophistiqué pour que l'on puisse espérer y dénicher un disfonctionnement.

L'obscurité n'aidait pas beaucoup à organiser les choses. Les petits phares rouges des Véhicons étaient tous allumés, bougeant telle des lucioles désorganisés sans néanmoins permettre d'éclairer la salle. Knock Out était accoudé au panneaux de contrôle, ne prenant apparemment cure de l'agitation général.

Megatron s'avança finalement, son pas lourd raisonnant dans la salle en faisant peu à peu taire la masse.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait sur le pont, les têtes se tournaient vers lui et bientôt un silence sépulcral immobilisa la pièce.

Dreadwing s'avança vers son chef tandis que Soundwave alla déloger Knock Out pour jeter un coup d'œil aux panneaux centrales. Le Decepticon amateur de course râla quelque peu avant de se faire menacer par les deux tentacules de l'officier. Knock Out se décolla alors de l'ordinateur pour aller rejoindre Dreadwing et Megatron en trainant des pieds, préférant laisser Soundwave connecter ses engins au PC plutôt que de les laisser lui érafler sa peinture.

-Inconnu ? Demanda Dreadwing.

-Il semblerait, confirma Megatron.

-Alors, on peut savoir pourquoi les plombs ont sautés ? Intervient Knock Out.

Dreadwing et Megatron se retournèrent vers lui.

-Un virus à infecter nôtre system, lui expliqua le lieutenant. Il semblerait qu'il est endommagé un certains nombre de fichier sources.

Knock Out ne pu s'empêcher de repenser au jour où le vaisseau lui-même s'était rebeller contre son équipage et les avaient tous immobilisés. Le mode opératoire n'était peut-être pas le même, mais il y avait toutes les chances pour que ce fichu Trypticon ai de nouveau reprit ses esprits.

-Ne me dites pas que le vaisseau veut encore se la jouer solo, gémit Knock Out.

-Il y a peut-être des chances pour que ce virus réveille Trypticon, admit le Lord, pour le moment il ne s'agit que d'une infection basé sur les circuits principaux. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons beaucoup à craindre.

C'est alors qu'une voix caverneuse emplit la salle, faisant sursauter la majorité des Véhicons présents.

**« Oh, vraiment ? Rien à craindre ? Je pense au contraire que tu devrais sérieusement t'inquiéter, Megatron. »**

Le Lord brandis la lumière de son canon au plafond, ses arcs-optiques froncés dans une rage dû à toutes les mésaventures qui commençaient à s'accumuler.

-TRYPTICON ! Rugit-il. Je ne sais pas comment ce virus à pu restaurer ton esprit, mais je te promet que tu ne vas pas pouvoir en profiter très longtemps !

La voix cave émit un ricanement qui fit trembler la ferraille du vaisseau.

**« M'as-tu réellement confondu avec ce misérable saurien ? Trypticon n'est pas ici. Seulement vôtre mort. »**

-Pour quelqu'un qui clame ne pas être Trypticon, tu semble lui ressembler beaucoup, remarqua Dreadwing en haussant un sourcil en direction du plafond.

La voix grommela.

**« Bah, ce n'est pas la question. Que diriez-vous plutôt de jouer à un petit jeu ? »**

-Je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de jouer, gronda Megatron.

**« Oh, mais c'est un jeu très simple ! Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de réussir à passer la nuit dans ce vaisseau sans que je ne vous attrape. »**

Dreadwing haussa un sourcil.

-Hein ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a une récompense ? Demanda alors Knock Out au plafond.

**« Une récompense ? »** S'étonna la voix.

-Oui, insista le Decepticon médicale, une récompense. Qu'est-ce ce qu'on reçois si l'on gagne ?

**« Vôtre récompense est votre vie. »**

Knock Out perdit de sa suffisance.

**« Bien, déclara soudain la voix. Je vous ai expliquez les règle, que le jeu commence. » **

Un silence lourd tomba sur l'équipage. Chacun regardais autour de lui avec des optiques remplient d'angoisse.

La menace pouvait surgir de nulle part.

Personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre ni ce qu'ils devraient combattre.

Même Megatron lançait des regard furtif de droite à gauche, s'attendant à ce qu'un monstre apparaisse d'un coin d'ombre.

-Gyaaaaah !

Le cri trancha le silence et fit sursauter tout l'équipage.

Megatron se retourna en direction de cet hurlement et ce qu'il vit lui fit s'envoler les arc-optiques.

Une main aux doigts crochu, entièrement noire, comme fait de ténèbres sortait du mur pour agripper l'un des Véhicons par les pieds.

Ce dernier ce débattait sans succès, se faisant peu à peu trainé vers le mur où l'ombre n'attendait apparemment que de pouvoir l'engloutir.

Les autres Véhicons s'étaient précipitamment éloigné de lui, formant un périmètre de sécurité autour du malheureux.

-Aidez-moi ! Par pitié ! Que quelqu'un m'aide ! S'époumonait ce dernier en raclant le sol de ces doigts sans pour autant ralentir l'inexorable.

La main disparut alors dans le mur et le pied du soldat avec. Celui-ci redoubla en cris et en lamentation et bientôt ses jambes, son buste et ses épaules furent happer dans l'ombre du mur.

Un dernier cri de désespoir raisonna dans la salle de contrôle puis la tête du Véhicon disparut dans les ténèbres.

Un silence figé par la peur salua la disparition de ce soldat, coupé bientôt par la voix hésitante de Knock Out.

-Où… où est-il passé ?

-Que quelqu'un aille voir ! Tonna Megatron.

L'un des Véhicon s'exécuta et s'avança prudemment vers le mur avant de toucher sa surface.

Lisse. Dur.

Un mur, quoi.

-Il a disparu, constata gravement le Véhicon.

-Comment ça, « disparu » ? gronda Megatron. On ne disparait pas comme ça.

-Il n'y a aucune ouverture, rien, my Lord. C'est comme s'il s'était tout simplement volatilisé.

-C'est impossible, dit Megatron qui perçut le soupçon du doute dans sa voix.

Un nouveau cri raisonna soudain à l'autre bout de la salle : une main similaire à la première venait de sortir du mur pour agripper un autre Decepticon.

-CHACUN POUR SOIT ! Hurla soudain Knock Out en prenant ses jambes à son cou et filer vers la sortie.

-Knock Out ! Ragea Megatron. Reviens tout de…

Mais le reste des paroles du Lord furent perdu dans la panique qui prit les troupes. Dans une pagaille alimentée par la peur, les Decepticons se précipitèrent vers les différentes sorties en écrasant leur voisin. Chacun pensait à sa propre survit tandis que des mains d'ombre cherchaient à profiter de ce regroupement pour avoir plus facilement les malchanceux Véhicons.

Un cri raisonna soudain derrière Megatron : Dreadwing venait de se faire attraper le pied par une main qui avait surgit du sol.

Malgré les coup de canon que le second en chef donnait à cette main fantôme, sa jambe continuait de disparaître dans le plancher.

Ce fut les tentacules de Soundwave qui réussirent à le tirer de là avant que sa jambe ne disparaisse entièrement dans le sol, soulevant le second en chef afin de le soustraire à l'emprise de ces ombres. La main finit par lâcher prise et disparut de nouveau dans la ferraille du vaisseau.

-J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer, trembla Dreadwing tandis que les tentacules de Soundwave le reposait sur le sol.

-Il ne faut pas rester ici, déclara le Lord. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais c'est une nouvelle fois quelque chose en rapport avec le vaisseau. Il faut que nous atteignons la salle du Ground Bridge.

Dreadwing et Soundwave acquiescèrent de la tête.

Sans autre explications, le Lord se précipita hors de la salle suivit de très près par ses deux officiers.

Au diable Knock out, ce robot n'avait qu'à pas foutre le camps.

**...**

-Je vais mourir… Je vais mourir…

Assied dans le coin d'une pièce plongée dans le noir, Knock Out sanglotait sur son triste sort.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait encore avec ce foutu vaisseau ? Megatron devrait en changer, cela faisait deux fois qu'il essayait de les tuer !

Comme quoi, même le vaisseau avait des pulsions traîtresses… quand on était Decepticon, on l'était au plus profond de soit.

C'était comme un mauvais film d'horreur, de ceux que regarde ces stupides humains… Cela ne rassurait pas du tout Knock Out de ce dire ça : dans ces films, le mec sexy mourrait toujours le premier.

Un grincement se fit soudain entendre dans le couloir.

Knock Out retint sa respiration, ses optiques grand ouvert ne distinguant que l'ombre de la salle.

Mais pourquoi avait-il perdu son calme ?

Il aurait tellement voulu avoir de la compagnie, là, maintenant. Ne pas être tout seul face à cet menace fantôme.

-Breakdown, gémit-il en se repliant un peu plus sur lui-même.

Mais Breakdown n'était plus là.

Plus personne n'était là pour lui.

Il n'avait plus que la peur de se faire attraper par cette chose et finir dans les ténèbres les plus obscurs.

Un murmure d'outre-tombe raisonna soudain dans la pièce.

**« Je te vois, Knock Out. »**

Le Decepticon sursauta dans un gémissement plaintif, regardant tout autour de lui sans ne distinguer quoi que ce soit hormis cette ombre omniprésente.

**« Tu as cru pouvoir m'échapper en t'enfermant ici ? Mais je peux tout voir, tout entendre. J'entend même ton Spark qui pulse de peur. »**

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ?! Hurla le docteur, n'y tenant plus. QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT BIEN VOUS APPORTEZ DE ME TUER ?!

**« Te tuer ? Non. Je vais faire mieux que ça… » **

Knock Out sentis ses traits se tirer de peur.

Il était à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots.

Le con médical sentis soudain quelques chose.

Il ne le voyait pas, mais c'était là. Dans la pièce.

C'est alors que quelque chose effleura son pied. Knock Out le retira précipitamment en poussant un petit cri parfaitement viril.

-Non ! Dégage ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Deux mains lui agrippèrent soudain les chevilles et dans un réflexe non-contrôlé, Knock Out alluma ses phares.

Les deux mains étaient bien là, agrippée à lui.

Mais sous la lumière des phares du robot, les deux mains ectoplasmiques se figèrent soudain pour se dissoudre dans une fumée noire. En quelques seconde, les deux mains avaient disparurent.

Knock Out regarda incrédule ce qui venait de se produire. Puis c'est en entendant le juron poussé par la grosse voix qui manipulait le vaisseau qu'un sourire vicieux s'étira sur son visage.

-Ah… ah ah… ah ah ah ah ah ah ! Rigola-t-il nerveusement. Tu fond sous la lumière ! Ah ah ! Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant, hein ?

Knock Out se releva, dévisageant le plafond avec un regard de défis.

-Alors ? T'as perdu t'as langue ? Ou devrais-je plutôt dire… tes mains ?

C'est alors que de nouvelles mains surgirent en masse des murs et du sol, submergeant Knock out qui se retrouva immobilisé sous la masse de ténèbres.

Mais à force de gesticulation, les phares situés sur son torses arrivèrent à cramer assez de mains pour qu'il puisse se dégager.

-Ah ah ! Rigola-t-il en courant vers la porte. Attrape-moi, si tu peux !

S'enfuyant dans le couloir, les mains ectoplasmique surgissaient des murs pour fondre sur lui. Knock Out arrivait à éviter le plupart, et celle qui l'agrippaient étaient tout de suite fondu par ses phares.

-Quand je pense que l'autre râlait parce que je n'avait pas une forme volante ! Ceux qui peuvent se transformer en jet n'ont pas des phares intégrer ! Railla Knock Out en continuant de courir.

Les mains redoublaient d'ardeur pour essayer d'attraper cette bombe rouge qui filaient dans les couloirs, rencontrant parfois quelque Véhicons hagards qui se retrouvaient aussitôt submergés par les mains qui suivaient le robot.

-Il faut que je retrouve Megatron ! Se dit Knock Out à voix haute.

**« Pour lui dire mon point faible ? Jamais ! » **Rugit la voix en faisant trembler les murs.

**...**

-C'était quoi, ça ?

Dreadwing s'était arrêté à un carrefour que formait deux couloirs, regardant une allé avec suspicion.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, Dreadwing, grogna Megatron qui continuait d'avancer.

-J'ai cru entendre un rugissement venant de l'arrière du vaisseau, lui confia son second en reprenant sa route.

Soundwave s'était arrêté à la même place qu'avait occupé Dreadwing, fixant à son tour la longitude du couloir.

-Soundwave ! J'ai dit que nous n'avions pas le temps !

L'officier afficha quelques bloc informatiques incompréhensible sur son écran faciale avant de dédaigner l'endroit et de reprendre sa route.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut que des mains fantômes surgissent dans le vaisseau le jour où nos chance de découvrir la base Autobot était les plus fortes ? Grogna le Lord en continuant de balayer le couloir de son canon laser.

-Un coup des Autobots, vous croyez ? Supposa Dreadwing.

Megatron réfléchit un moment, puis hocha négativement la tête.

-Ce n'est pas le style d'Optimus. Trop vicieux pour lui.

Dreadwing acquiesça, il était vrai qu'Optimus Prime aimait joué franc jeu. Il ne se cacherait pas derrière un quelconque techno virus pour pouvoir les atteindre.

Le petit groupe continua sa progression, surveillant chaque mur avec angoisse, s'attendant à chaque seconde de voir de nouveaux ces mains crochues sortir de l'ombre.

Ils étaient presque arrivé à la salle où le Ground Bridge était généré.

Bizarrement, ils n'avaient subi aucune attaque de la part de ce virus.

Peut-être était-il occupé à joué avec d'autre Decepticon plus malchanceux…

-Vous croyez que Knock Out s'en est sortit ? Demanda alors Dreadwing, plus pour casser ce silence oppressant que par véritable intérêt.

-Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche, trancha le Lord. Cet idiot à créer la panique au sein des troupes, qu'il se débrouille tout seul.

-…

-Non, dit Megatron en tournant légèrement la tête vers Soundwave. Que tu l'aies repéré ou non, ce n'est pas moi qui vais allé le chercher.

-Mais my Lord, il serait peut-être plus judicieux d'avoir un médecin à porté et d'ainsi pouvoir…

Megatron s'arrêta au milieu d'un autre carrefour, se retournant vers ses subordonné en les toisant de toute sa hauteur.

-Ecoutez-moi bien. Je ne veux plus que l'on parle de cet idiot, que ce soit de près ou de loin ! Si l'un d'entre vous prononce encore une fois son nom, je…

-LOOOOORD MEGATROOOOOOOOON !

Dreadwing faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant débouler du couloir adjacent un boulet rouge qui fusa sur le Lord. Ce dernier en tomba à la renverse, emporté par l'élan du con médicale.

Le Lord se retrouva sur les fesses, regardant Knock Out se remettre déjà debout.

-Kno… ?

-Pas le temps, my Lord ! Il faut courir ! Vite, vite ! Le pressa le médecin en l'aidant à se relever.

-Mais enfin Knock Out, d'où est-ce que tu sors ? Demanda Dreadwing en s'approchant de lui.

-Allumez vos phares si vous en avez et courez !

Un laser lui frôla l'épaule en guise de réponse.

Knock Out se retourna vers Megatron, incarnation du diable en ce moment. Eclairé uniquement par les phares du médecin dans l'ombre du couloir, il avait l'apparence d'un monstre de film d'horreur.

-Knock Out, rugit celui-ci, je vais te démanteler pièce par pièce !

Le con rouge recula sous la menace.

-Je… Je suis désolé de vous avoir foncé dedans, Lord Megatron. Mais il faut se dépêcher de courir, il va nous rattraper !

-Qui vas nous rattraper ? Demanda Dreadwing.

Knock Out regarda le couloir d'où il était venu avant de se figer d'horreur. Sans essayé de convaincre d'avantage la petite troupe, il reprit ses jambes à son cou pour filer dans le couloir adjacent.

Megatron tourna alors la tête vers le couloir qui avait fait détaler le médecin et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir lui-même une montée impressionnante d'arc-optique.

Des mains crochus en quantité tel qu'elle remplissez presque entièrement le couloir se succédaient, fondant sur eux.

-COUREZ ! Hurla le Lord en se lançant à la suite de Knock Out.

Bientôt, Megatron, Dreadwing et Soundwave eurent rattraper le con médicale.

-Mais QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! Demanda Megatron à son docteur.

-C'est le virus ! Lui répondit celui-ci tout en continuant de courir. J'ai découvert son point faible, il en a après moi !

-Mais en QUOI ça nous CONCERNE ?! Ragea le Lord en entendant presque d'ici la pagailles des mains ectoplasmiques qui essayait de les atteindre.

-Je vous l'ai dit !

-Dis quoi ?

-Son point faible, je vous l'ai dit !

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis deux minutes !

-ET C'ÉTAIT QUOI ?!

-La lumière ! Il craint la lumière !

A ces paroles, le Lord braqua la lueur mauve de son canon sur les mains qui les talonnaient.

Rien.

Pas même un léger gêne.

-Ça ne marche pas ! Ragea Megatron en accélérant sa course.

-La luminosité de vôtre canon n'est pas assez forte pour lui faire du mal ! Expliqua Knock Out. L'écran de lumière de Soundwave devrait pouvoir faire l'affaire, mais sinon je ne pense pas que…

-A droite ! Hurla Megatron en croisant un nouveau carrefour.

Les Decepticon effectuèrent un dérapage semi contrôlé qui les amenèrent dans un nouveau couloir avec au bout, une large porte.

-Soundwave ! Hurla le Lord en voyant que les mains crochus avaient tournés avec eux, ouvre cette porte !

En un éclair, une des tentacule bionique de l'officier fusa vers la porte et vain se fiché dans le clavier numérique à côté de l'entrée.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit juste à temps pour laisser passer l'équipe et se refermer sur l'avalanche de mains qui les suivaient.

La pièce calme et silencieuse tranchait avec le boucan que faisait se fourmillement d'ombre. En revanche, elle était elle aussi plongée dans le noir.

Megatron eu un doute en voyant le générateur du Ground Bridge complètement éteint. Il aurait pensé que le system qui générait les portails était lui aussi indépendant, et qu'en soit, le générateur aurait pu ainsi marcher.

Il espérait vraiment de tout cœur que ce soit le cas.

**« Vous croyez qu'une simple porte va m'arrêtez ? » **Tonna la grosse voix du techno virus.

Megatron l'ignora, se tournant vers son officier à tentacules.

-Soundwave, essaye de générer un portail.

-…

-N'importe ! Rentre des coordonnées quelconques !

L'officier acquiesça de la tête puis fila se mettre au travail, ses tentacules déjà branchées avant même que le con ne soit devant l'écran.

-Dreadwing, Knock Out ! Vous…

-AAAAAH !

Megatron tourna vivement la tête pour voir les deux mains crochu surgir du mur et aller accrocher les deux ailes de Dreadwing. Celui-ci se débattait vainement, reculant de plus en plus vers l'ombre du mur.

-Arrière, monstre ! Scanda théâtralement Knock Out en éclairant à plein phare Dreadwing.

Celui-ci dû se protéger les optiques de la luminosité tandis que les mains sur ses épaules se désagrégeaient.

-Vite ! Lança Megatron à l'adresse de Soundwave qui se débattait avec un écran remplit d'interférences.

Quatre main surgirent alors d'un mur pour foncer sur Megatron qui eu juste le temps d'agripper Knock Out pour s'en servir de bouclier.

-AAAAAAAAAH ! Cria le robot rouge en voyant les mains crochues foncer sur lui avant qu'elles ne se trouvent désagrégées par ses phares.

Megatron lâcha un Knock Out tout tremblant pour aller voir Soundwave.

-V-vous… vous, balbutia Knock out, mi-terrifié, mi-outragé.

Un bruit de crescendo bionique se fit soudain entendre et la passerelle du Ground Bridge s'éclaira, suivit de l'apparition d'un portail vert nébuleux.

**« Nooon ! » **Hurla la voix en faisant trembler les murs.

-Tous dans le portail ! Scanda Megatron.

Les Decepticons ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois.

Mais une avalanche de mains leur tomba alors dessus et malgré la lumière verte que diffusait le portail, pour dix mains de désagrégés, vingt réapparaissaient.

Knock Out fut le premier à réussir à passer le portail, suivit de Soundwave. Les mains crochus s'acharnaient sur Dreadwings et Megatron qui pour un pas en reculaient de deux.

-Raaaaaaah ! Ragea Dreadwing qui réussit à faire les quelques pas nécessaires pour que la lumière du Ground Bridge soit trop forte et réussisse à désagréger toutes les mains.

Alors qu'il allait se précipiter dans le couloir de lumière verte, il regarda en arrière : Megatron était submergé par les mains d'ombres qui avaient réussies à le faire reculer assez loin pour que la lumière du portail ne les handicapes plus.

-Lord Megatron ! Cria Dreadwing en le voyant disparaitre dans le mur.

Le Lord Decepticon n'eu que le temps d'adresser un dernier regard à son subalterne avant que les mains ne le submerge pour l'avaler dans l'ombre.

-Nooon !

Dreadwing aurait voulu courir à son secours, mais les mains ectoplasmiques qui avaient envahit la pièce n'attendait que ça.

C'est en grinçant des dents que le second se retourna pour filer dans le couloir du Ground Bridge, vers une destination inconnue qui serait de toute façon plus accueillante qu'ici.

-AAAAAAAH-outch !

Knock Out atterrit tête la première dans quelque chose de pâteux. Il n'y voyait rien. Cette pâte lui collait à la tête.

-Où on est ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Paniqua-t-il.

-…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Soundwave ?

-…

-… Qu… Quoi ? Tu plaisantes.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Entendit Knock Out.

Le con médical se figea.

Cette voix. C'était impossible…

Le médecin se débattit une nouvelle fois avec la pâte qu'il avait sur la tête et réussit enfin à se la retirer.

Il put alors discerner devant lui des enfants avec Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet… et Optimus Prime.

Tous le regardait, plus ou moins autant surpris que lui.

C'était une base, à n'en point douter : des écrans partout, des fils, des garages… et des citrouilles avec des guirlandes de papier noir et orange.

Knock Out regarda alors la pâte qu'il avait dans les mains : les décombre oranges d'une ancienne citrouille.

Le médecin se tourna alors vers Soundwave.

-Ne me dis pas qu'après des années de tentatives, on tombe soudain sur les bonnes coordonnées de la base Autobot _sans le faire exprès._

Les Autobot en question ne laissèrent pas le temps à Soundwave de répondre, dégainant leur arme pour les pointer vers les deux Decepticons.

-Comment avez-vous puent nous localiser ? Qu'est-ce qui vous envois ? Parlez ! Les menaça Arcee.

Knock Out leva ses deux mains devant lui.

-Woh woh woh. Du calme. On a vécu un truc de dingue, là, donc si vous pouviez ne pas nous agresser, ça serait sympa.

-Que faites vous ici ? Demanda Optimus Prime.

-En fait, je pense que vous ne me croirez pas si je vous disiez la vérité, expliqua Knock Out. Donc disons pour simplifier que nôtre vaisseau à encore…

Le discours du médecin Decepticon fut coupé court par l'arrivé soudaine de Dreadwings, derrière lequel le Ground Bridge se referma.

-Megatron ! Hurla-t-il. Megatron ! Il s'est fait prendre ! Il faut aller le sauver ! Maintenant ! Il… Heu… C'est Opimus Prime ou je rêve ?

Knock Out lui eu un pauvre sourire.

-Tu ne rêve pas, soupira-t-il. On est tombé sur la base Autobot avec des coordonnées aléatoire. Coordonnées aléatoire, donc, qu'il n'est pas possible de récupérer. Je pense qu'on est bon pour mille cycles de chance après ce qui vient de nous arriver aujourd'hui.

-Que se passe-t-il dans votre vaisseau ? Reprit Optimus en tenant toujours en joue les trois Decepticons. Qu'est-il arrivé à Megatron ?

Dreadwing baissa les optiques.

-Justement, on en sais rien…

**...**

Megatron ouvrit difficilement les optiques.

Il était allongé dans une uniquement éclairé par un spot qui l'éclairait d'une violente lumière. Il ne voyait rien hormis cette puissante lumière blanche qui l'aveuglait, tel un bandit lors d'un interrogatoire.

Quand il voulu bouger les bras, il se sentis immobiliser.

Un bref coup d'œil lui permis de remarquer les mains ectoplasmiques qui le maintenant ainsi couché.

Super.

Et maintenant ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Megatron entendit soudain le grincement d'une porte métallique.

Des échos de pas.

De plus en plus proche.

Puis soudain, une silhouette se pencha sur lui, se détachant sous la lumière du spot.

Megatron ne mit pas longtemps à la reconnaître : ses arc-optiques se haussèrent.

-Starscream ?

Ledit Starscream lui eu un sourire diabolique.

-Comment avez-vous trouvez mon Halloween, Master ?

* * *

fin...


End file.
